Dirty Desire
by DevilK
Summary: Shizuru et Natsuki se livrent un à petit jeu du chat et de la souris depuis longtemps. La présidente ne parviens plus à contrôler son désir tandis que l'objet de ses fantasmes prends un malin plaisir à la torturer. Comment cette histoire se finira-t-elle ? Shizuru arrivera-t-elle à obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite ? [Shiz une perverse on le savait déjà mais Nat une petite coquine ? Hm.]
1. Jouer avec la tentation

**Juste un petit OS que j'ai eu soudainement envie d'écrire. Je vous promet que j'essaie de finir les autres mais quand on est plus dedans .. C'est difficile mais je vais me reprendre.**

**En attendant, lisez, appréciez, commentez ! ^.^**

* * *

/ ! \ ShizNat / ! \

_- x -_

_**~ Dirty Desire ~**_

* * *

_**- x -**_

Seule dans son bureau, Shizuru sirotait une énième tasse de thé vert en regardant pensivement par la fenêtre. En cette saison, la chaleur se faisait fortement ressentir et le soleil ne manquait jamais d'être à l'appel. Une période estivale particulièrement propice aux cours de gym extérieur, un spectacle qu'elle attendait avec beaucoup d'impatience. Surtout que son bureau donnait directement sur les terrains de sport et qu'un incident fâcheux avait provoqué la fermeture de la piscine qui était à l'opposé. Vraiment, en tant que Présidente elle ne pouvait pas laisser les étudiants courir un quelconque risque et ordonna elle-même sa fermeture. Un esprit diabolique dans un corps de déesse, Shizuru parvenait toujours à ses fins. Sauf peut-être … quand l'objet de ses désires lui tenait tête et ne voulait absolument pas lui appartenir. Mais la belle Shizuru n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot et justement en parlant de l'objet de ses désires, le voilà qui arrive pour deux longues heures de sport en plein soleil. Un rendez-vous que la brune n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde, allant même jusqu'à s'asseoir à la fenêtre avec tout son nécessaire de thé à porter de main. Hors de question qu'elle se lève et qu'elle manque un spectacle qui l'excitait au plus haut point. C'est ainsi que Fujino Shizuru-sama, la Présidente du Conseil des Étudiants et l'idole de Fuuka, épiait sans vergogne la seule chose qui lui résistait encore : la Princesse des Glaces, la Louve solitaire, la Rebelle Kuga Natsuki. Être présidente lui laissait certains avantages qu'elle ne se privait pas de prendre, si elle devait rester enfermée dans une salle par cette chaleur autant qu'elle le soit pour assouvir son propre plaisir. Prête pour deux longues heures d'agréable torture, Shizuru s'empressa d'ouvrir en grand la fenêtre. Prenant garde de ne pas se faire prendre en train de lambiner, la brune s'assit sur une chaise derrière le grand rideau blanc. Les jambes croisées, la tasse de thé à la main, ses yeux dévoraient déjà la silhouette familière qui se démarquait du groupe. Le spectacle pouvait commencer et quel plaisir d'être au premier étage.

« Fufu ~ »

**- xOxOxOx -**

Dans la cours centrale, la chaleur était à son paroxysme. Les exercices n'avaient pas encore commencé que les élèves suaient déjà. Dans la rangée d'élèves, Natsuki se frottait la nuque avec une serviette humide. Elle ne supportait pas d'être collante et pleine de sueur, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait le moindre effort physique. Ses cheveux de jais s'accrochaient à son visage et son cou, bien qu'elle les ai attachés en queue de cheval. Son mini short rouge lui collait déjà suffisamment à la peau, sans parler de son t-shirt blanc qui commençait à devenir transparent. Son soutien-gorge en dentelle noir se voyait clairement maintenant. Un détail qui ne manquait pas d'attirer les regards avides de chair et comme si les hommes en rûte ne suffisaient pas, Natsuki savait très bien que Shizuru la regardait aussi. Ce qui lui arracha un grognement de frustration, qui ne passa pas inaperçu par son amie à forte poitrine.

« Elle te regarde, Natsuki. »

Tokiha Mai-san, amie fidèle de la rebelle, lui sourit largement en pointant son doigt discrètement vers le haut. La pauvre Natsuki n'avait pas besoin de suivre sa direction pour savoir où il conduirait.

« Je le sais déjà ! Satanée Shizuru, pourquoi fermer la piscine alors qu'il n'y avait _ABSOLUMENT RIEN_ de dangereux ?! »

« Pour avoir le plaisir de te dévorer du regard pendant deux longues heures d'effort physique bien sur ! »

« Je le sais aussi ça ! »

« Et ? Que comptes tu faire à ce sujet ? »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de la rebelle. Elle savait parfaitement quel genre de punition infliger à la belle mais perverse présidente.

« Je vais lui en faire baver et j'espère qu'elle va se noyer dans sa marre de sang. »

« Tu es un peu dure là, Natsuki. »

Mais Natsuki s'en fichait, son rire diabolique couvrait largement le soupire de son amie Tokiha. Si Shizuru appréciait le spectacle, alors elle lui donnerait satisfaction. La torture n'en serait que plus agréable si elle jouait le jeu même si elle n'appréciait pas spécialement les yeux qui fixaient son corps. Un coup de sifflet ramena tout le monde à l'ordre.

« Très bien les jeunes, on va commencer par quelques échauffements puis 2 tours de terrain. La suite des activités : foot pour les garçons, volley pour les filles. Mettez-vous par deux et commencer les étirements. »

Un nouveau coup de sifflet retentit, Natsuki se tourna vers Mai qui sourit en retour. Toutes deux commençaient leur échauffement et la douce torture pouvait commencer.

**- xOxOxOx -**

Assise confortablement dans le fond de sa chaise, la présidente frémissait de plaisir. La vue alléchante qui s'offrait à elle ne la laissait pas de marbre, bien au contraire. Natsuki semblait avoir compris qu'elle la regardait très attentivement et prenait un malin plaisir à la faire languir d'impatience. Chacun de ses mouvements lui laissaient entrevoir subtilement des parcelles de peau qu'elle rêvait de toucher. La brune ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de ce corps si parfait, de la tête aux pieds. Chaque gestes faussement innocents de son amie, faisaient vibrer son être d'un désir et d'une ardeur douloureuse. Les rêveries dans lesquelles elle se perdait la nuit n'étaient rien comparer au jeu dangereux auquel Natsuki se livrait pour son plus grand plaisir. Les courbes parfaites de la rebelle lui criaient presque de venir courir ses doigts sur cette chair brûlante et collante. Une torture mentale qui n'était pas prête de s'arrêter maintenant. Natsuki prenait soin de régaler ses yeux assombris par le désir, allant même jusqu'à étirer son corps de façon suggestive. Ses longues jambes écartées, montrant clairement à quel point son mini-short lui moulait si bien le fessier. Les mains de Shizuru tremblaient, malgré tout sa bonne éducation et son self-contrôle, s'en était presque trop. Son amie était affreusement sexy, mais une fois encore, celle-ci semblait lui rappeler malicieusement qu'elle ne la toucherait jamais. Frustrée et excitée comme jamais, la présidente ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'être spectatrice de ce petit jeu de séduction. Elle ne les voyait pas, mais elle imaginait très bien les gouttes de sueur glissées sur la peau tendue de la rebelle avec une lenteur infernal. Ô combien elle aurait aimé être l'une de ces gouttes ne serait-ce que pour avoir le privilège de sentir sa peau. Natsuki n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle éveillait chez la brune, ou peut-être que si ? Shizuru n'en avait aucune idée, toutes pensées cohérentes étant chassées au loin par la brume du désir. Son corps se tendait en imaginant celui de Natsuki contre sa peau nue, lui envoyant de petites décharges électriques le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa patience et sa retenue étaient mises à rude épreuve, elle voulait la rebelle encore plus qu'avant. La tension augmentait à mesure que les minutes passaient, l'esprit de la présidente se perdait dans ses fantasmes tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur les mouvements sensuels de la diablesse appelée Natsuki. Totalement submergée par les vagues de tentation, la brune sentait de légers picotements se glisser le long de son abdomen. Elle resserra les cuisses en prévision de la sensation à venir et se mordit la lèvre pour arrêter le gémissement qui menaçait de sortir. Shizuru avait soudainement chaud, une sensation douloureuse entre les jambes. Son corps ne pouvait pas être stimulé d'avantage, la tension était trop forte pour qu'il en absorbe d'autres. Natsuki jouait avec ses nerfs, inconsciente de la menace qu'elle venait de libérer. La présidente se lécha les lèvres, une lueur malicieuse et déterminée dans les yeux. C'était décidé, Kuga Natsuki lui appartiendrait aujourd'hui ! Elle ne lui échapperait plus et elle avait déjà tout un plan élaboré dans son esprit diabolique. Avec un sourire presque innocent, la belle Shizuru s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Elle savait déjà que Natsuki souriait de sa victoire, il lui aurait fallu toute son énergie pour ne pas saigner du nez et perdre tout son sang. La rebelle était trop sensuelle et désirée pour son propre bien, elle comptait bien le lui faire comprendre.

**- xOxOxOx -**

« Aaah, j'ai cru qu'on en finirait jamais avec cette journée infernale ! »

Totalement blasée et fondue, la princesse des glaces se traînait tant bien que mal jusqu'à son dortoir. Les deux dernières heures de la journée avaient été les pires, cours de gym. Elle puait, collait et détestait ça mais au moins, sa petite vengeance sur Shizuru semblait avoir porté ses fruits et elle devait s'en féliciter. Un rire narquois retentit, heureusement qu'elle était seule. La présidente n'avait pas été très coriace sur ce coup là, s'était-elle déjà trop torturée elle-même avant qu'elle ne l'achève ? Probablement. Mais maintenant, Natsuki se demandait si elle avait bien fait de jouer avec le feu. Shizuru avait un sourire et un regard effrayant en quittant la fenêtre … Elle était nerveuse, et si jamais l'amour de la présidente était plus fort que jamais ? Même si on ne peut pas dire que l'« _amour_ » soit le mot juste, «_ désir_ » était plutôt celui qui convenait. La rebelle ralentit le pas, un sentiment étrange l'accablant soudain. Elle s'était sentis affreusement chaude et excitée de savoir que Shizuru avait les yeux rivés sur elle, avait-elle aimé faire languir la présidente ? Certes elle ne la laissait pas indifférente et elle ne pouvait pas arrêter son cœur de battre frénétiquement quand elle la voyait ou quand elle était proche d'elle. Elle rougissait toujours à ses sous-entendus et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier l'ambiguïté dans les propos de son amie. Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris durait depuis longtemps, Natsuki aimait Shizuru mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Son corps réclamait douloureusement le contact de la brune mais son esprit ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. La peur et l'inexpérience la bloquait sans doute, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Peut-être que si Shizuru la faisait languir alors …

« Mais à quoi je pense moi ?! »

Visiblement irritée et embarrassée par des images très provocantes de la présidente défilant dans son esprit tourmenté, la rebelle se pressa de rentrer dans son dortoir. Si elle devait rougir en y pensant alors autant le faire sans personne autour. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait en passant le pas de sa porte. A peine entrée, qu'un bras exigeant l'entraîna assez loin pour fermer la porte sans ménagement et se coller à elle avec fermeté. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, quelqu'un l'attendait et avait visiblement prit soin de fermer les volets. Deux bras trouvèrent rapidement leur chemin autour de sa taille pendant qu'un souffle chaud venait chatouiller son oreille.

« Je t'ai eu, Na-tsu-ki ... »

Les sens de la rebelle étaient tous affolés, elle écarquilla les yeux au son audible d'un accent qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Sh-Shizuru ?! »

Un sourire satisfait et affamé se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune. Natsuki sentait ses joues la brûler furieusement, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour pour venir se loger sur son visage. Les images de la brune à moitié nue en gémissant son nom défilaient à nouveau dans sa tête. Ô dieu que Shizuru pouvait être attirante le corps plein de sueur par des efforts physiques qu'elles pouvaient faire ensemble mais le calvaire de Natsuki ne faisait que commencer. Le diable en personne était venu lui rendre une petite visite surprise et ses intentions ne semblaient pas être des plus innocentes.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout en ce qui concerne ce petit quelque chose que j'ai eu envie d'écrire soudainement. Une suite ? A vous de me le dire, classé M pour le lemon si jamais x) J'écrirais un lemon, c'est sûr mais je ne sais pas encore si je le posterais ou non .. Cela dépendra de vos demandes ! \o/**


	2. Note de l'auteur

**Bonsoir, Bonsoir,**

**Juste une petite note pour vous informer que le 2ème chapitre de ****_Dirty Desire_**** est tout juste terminé ! Eh oui, à 3h du matin je viens enfin de l'achever ... **

**Petite description rapide =**

**- Il fait 12 pages en totalité.**

**- Il est en cours de correction.**

**- Je vous offre 12 merveilleuses pages de pur moment coquin ! =D (Préliminaire inclus ein ... 9 pages environs)**

**- Il seras poster d'ici peu.**

**A noter également que je me suis carrément dépassée pour celui là, sisi. Je le trouve même meilleure que mes autres lemon. Je suis rester correcte du début à la fin, pas de vulgarité. Je décris les choses sans forcément employé des mots crus et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi. =)**

**C'est tout pour ce soir (matin ? O.o") !**

**See ya ! ;)**

**DevilK.**


	3. Le Diable frappe à ma porte

**Comme promis, le voici, le voila, le lemon de _Dirty Desire_ ! **

**J'espère avoir corrigé toutes les fautes même si je pense que malgré ma relecture, certaines ai pu m'échapper ...**

**Je pense avoir détaillé assez bien les sentiments et ressentiment des deux jeunes femmes dans l'intimité de leurs actions. C'est du Lemon soft, correcte, assez doux selon moi. Beaucoup plus que certain que j'ai pu lire chez nos amis anglais ! **

**Dites moi ce que vous en penser, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir un avis extérieur.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)**

**Lisez, appréciez mais surtout, commentez !**

**See ya !**

**PS : je recherche quelqu'un d'assez motivé pour traduire mes fictions en anglais. La ou les personne(s) intéressé(es) peuvent me MP sans problème =) Il est évident que je citerais d'office le nom de chaque individus à chaque chapitre traduis et posté**** depuis mon profil ! ^^ **

**Merci d'avance !**

**Amicalement,**

**DevilK.**

* * *

/ ! \ ShizNat / ! \

_- x -_

_**~ Dirty Desire – Le diable frappe à ma porte ~**_

* * *

_- x -_

_Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Mon dieu, pourquoi ai-je fais une chose pareil ?! Baka Natsuki ! Baka, baka, bakaaaaaa ! _Telles étaient les pensées de cette pauvre Natsuki à l'instant même ou le moment tant redouté lui était arrivé. Seule dans sa chambre avec une Shizuru plus dangereuse que jamais, la rebelle avait envie de s'enfuir à toute jambe. Malheureusement pour elle, la belle présidente ne la laisserait pas filer si facilement. Pas après l'avoir cherchée de cette façon et Natsuki le savait bien. Elle n'aurait pas dû jouer avec les nerfs de la présidente comme ça, mais son corps avait agi de son plein gré. Que dirait Shizuru si elle la faisait espérer pour mieux faire un pas en arrière la seconde d'après ? Les pensées de Natsuki lui donnaient soudainement mal à la tête, que devrait-elle faire maintenant qu'elle n'était plus du tout en sécurité ?

« Ara, avec cet air perturbé Natsuki est si mignonne ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir encore longtemps ... »

La rebelle sursauta en regardant Shizuru, celle-ci souriait largement. Mais bientôt, la malice et l'amusement dans les yeux de la belle furent vite remplacés par le supplice et la plaidoirie. La présidente avait fait preuve d'une patience exemplaire, Natsuki lui devait bien une récompense et inutile de faire marche arrière maintenant. La brune ne pouvait plus attendre, la rebelle avait brisés les dernières barrières qui la retenait de faire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter par la suite. Mais ne l'avait-elle pas incitée à venir jusqu'à elle ? Shizuru l'avait interprété de cette manière en tout cas. Lentement, elle approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la rebelle. Chacune pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre caresser ses lèvres, une sensation agréable pour l'une comme pour l'autre.

« Natsuki ... »

La belle Shizuru ne pouvait visiblement plus se retenir, s'en était trop pour elle. Son cœur avait attendu ce moment depuis des lustres, un simple baiser pourrait lui faire perdre l'esprit mais elle en avait besoin. Il tambourinait affreusement dans sa poitrine, l'anticipation et la nervosité prenant le pas sur le reste. Les mains sur les hanches de Natsuki, elle ferma les yeux et soupira sensuellement contre les lèvres de sa compagne. Si elle voulait ce baiser, la rebelle devait être stimulée en conséquence. Mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, frustrant d'autant plus la présidente qui n'avait plus aucune patience.

« Natsuki je t'en pris, ne me fait pas attendre plus longtemps. Un seul baiser, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

Le ton plaintif dans la voix de la brune n'était pas passer inaperçu dans les oreilles de la louve.

« C'est tout ? »

Mais Shizuru n'avait absolument pas remarqué le sourire sur les lèvres de son amie, ni même la voix anormalement rauque de cette dernière. Elle était bien trop occupée à mendier un contact qu'elle voulait par dessus tout depuis tellement d'années.

« Oui, juste un baiser. »

« Très bien. »

Natsuki n'écoutait plus son esprit, la présence de Shizuru soufflait au loin toutes ses réticences. Son corps parlait pour elle et elle comptait bien le laisser s'exprimer. Après tout, elle espérait aussi que ce moment arrive même si elle montrait l'inverse. Sa fierté sans doute.

Aussi lentement que possible, la rebelle combla l'écart entre leurs lèvres mais ne voulait pas donner satisfaction si vite à la brune. Elle effleura la lèvre inférieur de la présidente qui frémis en retour, gémissante d'impatience. Autant la faire languir encore un peu non ?

« Natsuki ! »

Contrariée, la belle Shizuru savait qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en main. Ses mains sur les joues brûlante et rouges de la rebelle, la brune s'empressa d'embrasser son ange de minuit. L'extase à l'état pure, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir dans la bouche de son amante. Elle savait qu'elle aimerait mais pas à ce point, sa peau frissonnait de plaisir par ce simple contact. Elle en voulait plus, la sensation de Natsuki contre son corps était un supplice. Son excitation ne s'était pas calmée, bien au contraire. Elle voulait la rebelle mais comment faire ? Natsuki était de nature timide, un geste mal calculé et tout prendrait fin. Elle se retrouverait avec un petit louveteau apeuré et non pas la louve dominante qu'elle rêvait tant d'avoir. Il lui faudrait manier l'excitation de son amie pour la conduire dans ses derniers retranchement. Se frayer un chemin lentement mais sûrement à travers toutes ses barrières mentales pour éveiller ses désirs les plus primaires. Et elle savait déjà comment faire, restait à savoir si cela allait être efficace. Glissant ses mains le long des épaules de sa belle, Shizuru quitta ses lèvres délicieuses pour embrasser chaque parcelles de peau sur ses joues et dans son cou. Même si le désir s'accumulait encore en elle, il fallait rester attentive aux moindres gestes susceptible de faire fuir la brume de plaisir dans les yeux de la rebelle. Natsuki se laissait docilement faire, la sensation des lèvres de Shizuru sur sa peau éveillait une certaine envie. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, pas encore. La présidente devait se faire désirer pour que sa louve se libère totalement de sa timidité. Un sourire taquin aux lèvres, la brune s'éloigna lentement de celle-ci, la laissant complètement abasourdis contre la porte. Mais le spectacle ne faisait que commencer, Shizuru avait encore de quoi occuper l'esprit tourmenté de sa petite Natsuki. Elle avait déjà tout prévue, dans le moindre détail. Un trait de caractère qui lui allait comme un gant et elle devait s'en féliciter. Avec grâce et élégance, la présidente alluma une petite lampe tamisée et enclencha la chaîne Hi-fi. Du tango, quoi de mieux pour susciter l'intérêt sexuel de son amie ?

« Na-tsu-ki ~ »

L'intéresser ne quittait plus la silhouette alléchante de Shizuru, elle perdait toute pensées cohérentes qui l'empêcheraient d'apprécier le moment. Debout dans l'entrée, elle dévorait littéralement la brune du regard mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, la déesse de la séduction endormie dans le corps de la brune, se mit soudainement en action. Ses hanches se balançaient en rythme avec la musique, ne quittant jamais des yeux la louve qui commençait à s'éveiller. Mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant, Natsuki n'était pas encore totalement sous son emprise. Même si ses yeux exprimaient son envie de toucher son corps, il lui manquait encore quelque chose. Toujours en rythme avec la musique, la présidente retira sensuellement sa veste avec une lenteur affolante avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol. Sa cravate subit rapidement le même sort et bientôt, la chemise allait suivre. Natsuki était totalement envoûtée, Shizuru était affreusement excitante. Un par un, les boutons de sa chemise s'ouvraient. La dentelle de la présidente était en vue, encore un peu et elle aurait une vue parfaite sur sa silhouette appétissante. La rebelle n'en pouvait plus, sa température montait dangereusement, la sueur l'accablait de nouveau et son souffle court était déjà en lambeau, elle allait mourir. L'animal en elle attendait sagement le signal pour agir, elle était prête à bondir sur la brune mais elle savait que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Shizuru n'avait plus que sa chemise entièrement ouverte, sa dentelle mauve recouvrant ses seins, sa jupe et ... une dentelle fine en guise de culotte ? L'envie de savoir ce qui se cachait là dessous agressait l'esprit de Natsuki. Elle déglutit difficilement, sa gorge était sèche. Son corps tremblait d'excitation et d'impatience. A mi-chemin entre gémissement et grognement, elle se mordit la lèvre avec agacement pour taire ce son déplaisant qui donnerait satisfaction à la brune. Et même si la musique couvrait largement les bruits autour, Shizuru l'avait entendu et en souriait d'avantage. Natsuki ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Encore quelques gestes et la louve serait entièrement éveillée. La présidente ne pouvait pas cacher son excitation, sa peau était recouverte d'une légère couche de sueur. La lueur dans son regard en disait long sur ses attentes et ses intentions, ses joues étaient tout aussi rouges que ses yeux. Sa bouche entrouverte et ses lèvres gonflées lui donnaient un air de diablesse presque soumise à ses propres envies. Mais derrière cette apparence et cette attitude se cachait la véritable identité de la brune. Un esprit fin et manipulateur qui l'amenait toujours à obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Shizuru savait tenir le rôle de l'agneau pour appâter le loup, jouant habilement la victime effarouchée pour amener la pauvre bête dans son piège. Natsuki avait beau le savoir, elle était déjà prête à se jeter dans ses filets. Mais quelque chose lui disait d'attendre, Shizuru n'avait pas encore donner son feu vert. Son petit jeu n'était pas encore terminé, se délectant secrètement des réactions qu'elle suscitait chez la rebelle. Elle y était presque, Natsuki ne la quittait pas des yeux, son corps tremblait de toutes parts, elle était totalement subjuguée mais il lui manquait encore cette lueur qu'elle voulait tellement voir dans ses orbes vertes. Une dernière étape avant qu'elle obtienne sa récompense, Shizuru laissa sa chemise glissées le long de ses épaules mais l'empêcha de tomber sur sol. Ses mains caressaient chaque parcelles de peau exposées aux yeux avides de la louve, glissant avec lenteur sur ses seins puis ses hanches pour enfin ouvrir la fermeture éclair de sa jupe sans pour autant la retirer. La présidente y était, enfin. Elle recula lentement, jusqu'au lit de sa partenaire et s'y assis sans prendre la peine de cacher le morceau de tissu assortis à son soutien-gorge. Bien au contraire, elle se félicita quand les yeux de sa petite Natsuki s'y étaient rendus. Et pour l'encourager, elle écarta encore plus les jambes. Les mains sur le lit, la chemise tomba complètement des épaules de la brune. Une jambe pliée sur le matelas confortable, la présidente révéla au grand jour un morceau de tissu mauve à dentelle. Elle y était enfin.

« Viens à moi, Natsuki »

Sa voix n'était ni autoritaire, ni suppliante, elle était chaude et accueillante. Pleine de non-dit et de promesses pour un moment de pure plaisir et d'extase. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour sortir la bête de sa cachette. Natsuki obéis sans tarder, les yeux affamés et désireux. Shizuru était incroyablement belle et attirante. Sa peau exposée, ses cheveux collés au creux de son cou, ses yeux brûlant d'impatience qui la fixaient, s'en était trop. Elle la voulait, tout son corps la désirait et elle la voulait maintenant. Elle se jeta sur la brune sans se faire prier, qui était plus que ravi de son petit effet. Ce qu'elle voulait voir en Natsuki ressortait dans toute sa gloire. La musique jouait encore et encore, ne cassant jamais l'ambiance électrique et sensuelle de la chambre. A genoux entre les cuisses de la brune, Natsuki avait perdu pieds. Elle était totalement accablée par sa passion, ses besoins et ses désires les moins avouables. Shizuru s'était déjà préparée à ce genre de réaction mais l'état de son amante était loin de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, s'était encore mieux. Rien ne pourrait la retenir à présent, rien pour l'arrêter. La brune avait déjà pris soin de verrouiller la porte et la musique couvrait tout les bruits extérieurs. Elle était aux anges, absolument satisfaite. Natsuki lui dévorait la peau avec sa bouche et ses mains, elle allait devenir folle. La louve commençait déjà à combler tout ses désirs par le simple toucher de ses doigts sur sa peau en feu, la faisant gémir sans retenue. Mais ses gémissements de plaisir furent bientôt couvert par une paire de lèvres, une langue chaude et humide caressant sa lèvre inférieur avec exigence. Shizuru savait parfaitement ce que sa louve attendait, elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour sentir un contact doux et désireux. Le baiser était presque désespéré, marquant l'urgence de leurs besoins. La présidente frémissait sous les mains curieuses de sa compagne, Natsuki était certainement bien meilleure à l'heure actuelle que dans ses fantasmes les plus fous. L'état sauvage de la jeune Kuga était un véritable délice, Shizuru ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de la rebelle et l'attira contre elle quand celle-ci dévorait son cou.

Perdue dans les brumes du plaisir, Natsuki ne pensait plus à rien. Seul son désir d'avoir la brune nue contre son corps lui dictait sa conduite. Habilement, elle déposa de doux baiser plus sulfureux les un que les autres avant de prendre en bouche une zone aléatoire et de sucer cette peau merveilleusement salé par la chaleur et la sueur. Shizuru poussa un gémissement rauque qui lui prouvait qu'elle faisait les choses bien. La présidente lui appartenait, à elle et à elle seule. Pas un mot n'avait besoin d'être dit, Natsuki savait quoi faire même si s'était la première fois. Le corps de Shizuru lui parlait un langage qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre et elle comptait bien être attentive aux moindres de ses désirs. Une fois son travail terminé dans le cou de la brune, elle continua son ascension sur ses épaules avant de descendre encore plus bas pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un soutien-gorge devenu trop encombrant à son goût. Sans attendre, elle libéra la poitrine de la brune qui pointait fièrement devant ses yeux. Un ravissement totale pour la rebelle qui ne tarda pas à cajoler cette nouvelle zone exposée. Un en bouche et l'autre caressé de sa main, Shizuru haletait de plaisir aux sensations sur ses seins et par les soins que lui procurait Natsuki. Et mon dieu, qu'elle aimait ça. La rebelle se pencha sur sa belle, l'obligeant à se coucher. La présidente ne broncha pas et captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de celle qu'elle avait toujours voulu pour un échange langoureux. Son corps tremblait d'excitation à chaque seconde, sa peau frissonnait à chaque toucher et la tension entre ses jambes lui faisait atrocement mal. Contre sa volonté, sa belle se retira pour retourner plus bas, laissant sur son passage une traînée de baiser. La main gauche de Natsuki continuait de donner satisfaction à sa poitrine, caressant et pinçant légèrement le monticule durcit par ses gestes, tandis que l'autre était sagement posée sur sa cuisse. Sa bouche jouait avec son nombril, sa langue caressait la peau autour avant de lécher rapidement l'intérieur. Shizuru remua légèrement le bassin, comprenant très bien le message. Une façon pas si innocente de lui laisser imaginer ce qui l'attendait plus bas. Elle était complètement abasourdis par les actions de la rebelle mais tellement satisfaite aussi. Elle ne savait où Natsuki trouvait toute son assurance et surtout, où elle avait appris à combler le corps d'une autre femme. Mais elle ne pouvait pas penser d'avantage, la main inactive de son ange se remis en action. Ses doigts parcouraient lentement sa peau, allant vers le bas pour remonter lentement vers le haut, se glissant subtilement sous la jupe déjà ouverte. Les gémissements de Shizuru étaient un véritable régal pour les oreilles de la louve. Elle leva les yeux pour contempler le résultat de ses actions, la brune avait les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. Ses cheveux accrochaient la peau de son visage et de son cou, sa poitrine suivait le rythme laborieux de sa respiration. Natsuki avait le souffle coupé, Shizuru ne pouvait pas être plus attrayante. La brune sentis l'inactivité de la louve et ouvrit les yeux pour la voir totalement hypnotisée, la faim encrée au fond du regard. Plus taquine que jamais, la présidente souris innocemment avant de fermer les cuisses autour de la taille de sa compagne pour l'approcher encore plus de son corps. Inutile de parler pour comprendre le message, Natsuki attrapa Shizuru sous les cuisses et la tira vers elle. La brune était couchée, les cuisses écartées avec le ventre de la rebelle collés contre son jardin le plus privé où toute la tension s'accumulait : une position très érotique. La louve savait sans vraiment comprendre comment, mais elle savait ce que sa diablesse allait faire. Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de celle-ci, prête à l'assister. Shizuru plongea son regard dans les yeux de la louve et sans crier gare, commença à remuer lentement des hanches, se frottant sans hésitation contre l'abdomen de Natsuki. Celle-ci ne savait pas où la brune avait appris à faire ce genre de chose mais cette action l'excitait grandement, envoyant des décharges électriques entre ses jambes. Shizuru gémissait sans se retenir, ses yeux toujours en contact permanent avec la louve qui assistait son geste en aidant ses hanches à exercer plus de pression. Une situation vraiment très érotique, la brune n'en pouvait plus, les sensations entre ses cuisses la rendaient folle. L'humidité familière qui s'écoulait librement dans sa culotte lui faisait presque honte mais elle n'y pouvait rien, Natsuki ne la laissait pas indifférente et son sourire, Ô dieu son sourire ! Shizuru allait mourir de plaisir, savoir que la rebelle l'assistait pour que son bassin frotte frénétiquement son centre d'attention était déjà trop excitant mais savoir également qu'elle aimait ça et qu'elle aussi était sûrement excitée par la situation, s'en était trop. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, elle avait tellement attendu pour que ce jour arrive qu'elle ne pouvait pas se libérer de cette tension maintenant. C'était trop bon pour que cela ne cesse, il lui en fallait plus, beaucoup plus. La respiration difficile, la belle Shizuru se redressa sur un coude et agrippa de sa main libre, le pull de son amante. Forçant ainsi leur deux corps à avoir plus de contact, plus de pression. Elle savait que la louve la regardait très attentivement et avait honte de se comporter de cette façon mais elle était trop excitée en même temps. La présidente était aux anges, le nom de son amante sortait de sa bouche comme une prière sacrée. Son corps se raidissait à chaque coup de reins, les premiers signes de son orgasme approchaient. Natsuki le sentis et ralentis la cadence en gardant les hanches de sa compagne contre le lit, un geste nécessaire qui déplaisait fortement à la brune bien qu'elle lui en soit reconnaissante.

« Je ne te laisserait pas obtenir satisfaction aussi facilement, tu le sais non ? »

La voix rauque et autoritaire de la louve faisait frémir le corps de la présidente mais le sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres était à fondre. Sans attendre une quelconque approbation, les mains habiles de la rebelle faisaient glisser la jupe ouverte de Shizuru. Celle-ci leva son corps pour permettre à Natsuki de l'enlever. Mais elle l'enlevait trop lentement à son goût, prenant soin de glisser ses doigts sur sa peau par la même occasion. Pour être sûr que l'orgasme de sa jolie brune se fasse oublier, Natsuki devait l'occuper et elle savait parfaitement quoi faire pour ça. Elle retira complètement la jupe et la jeta sur le sol. Elle se leva pour contempler le corps presque nue de Fujino Shizuru-sama, la plus enviée et idolâtrée des jeunes femmes sur cette île. Une satisfaction personnelle de savoir qu'elle la rendait folle. Shizuru attendait la suite avec engouement et nervosité, ne sachant pas pourquoi Natsuki avait tout arrêté. La panique commençait à se faire ressentir, sa louve n'était plus dans l'ambiance ?! Non, son regard était toujours le même.

« Viens. »

Un conseil ? Un ordre ? Une suggestion ? Shizuru n'en avait que faire, sa louve lui tendait la main et elle s'attendait certainement à ce qu'elle la prenne. Il ne fallait pas faire attendre un animal affamé n'est-ce pas ? Mais la brune avait envie d'essayer quelque chose et se mordit la lèvre.

« Et si je ne viens pas, Na-tsu-ki ~ ? »

La rebelle ferma les yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Shizuru trouvait encore le moyen de faire la difficile, hum ? Pas un problème pour la louve. Elle se contenta de retirer lentement le pull bleu à manche courte de son uniforme, remontant légèrement son sous-pull blanc à capuche jusqu'en bas de ses seins avec une main. Une vue tout à fait alléchante pour des yeux remplis de convoitise comme ceux de la brune. Natsuki dans toute sa gloire, le regard provocateur et une position qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle voulait.

« Et maintenant ? »

Shizuru était complètement absorbée par l'aura sensuelle et exigeante que dégageait son amante. Depuis le début, elle ne reconnaissait plus son amie. Était-ce vraiment sa Natsuki ? La timide et grognon qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer où était-ce la véritable personnalité qu'elle cachait ? Shizuru avait éveillé quelque chose de dangereux pour son propre intérêt et sa santé, c'était certain. Elle ne soupçonnait absolument pas l'existence d'une telle personnalité chez son ange mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre, elle adorait ce coté qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu.

« Va-tu te lever ou dois-je venir te chercher, Shizuru ? »

La présidente gémis de plaisir, quelque chose dans la voix de Natsuki la faisait frémir. Jamais elle n'avait prononcé son nom de cette façon, elle voulait encore l'entendre de mille et une façon. Son calme, son assurance et son audace donnaient l'impression d'avoir à faire à une tout autre personne et pourtant c'était bien Natsuki. _**Sa**_ Natsuki. Cette même Natsuki qui lui souriait doucement et qui se déhanchait lentement vers elle. Cette Natsuki Kuga qui était fichtrement sexy et attirante en ce moment, une chose qui était loin de lui déplaire. Une Natsuki qui arrivait à la faire gémir sans jamais la toucher, une Natsuki qui réveillait les sensations de son orgasme à venir juste en la dévorant des yeux. Une Natsuki dont les yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autre que l'appétit et l'exigence, la faim d'une chair particulière, d'une personne en particulier. Shizuru ne s'y attendait pas, elle pensait guidée leur première fois et pourtant s'était tout l'inverse. Était-ce à cause de cette personnalité que Natsuki semblait si sûr d'elle et qu'elle s'était risquée à ce jeu de séduction dans la cours ? Probablement. La rebelle s'arrêta devant une Shizuru déconcertée et perturbée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en féliciter, qui aurait crû que la grande Fujino Shizuru connue pour être parfaite et entreprenante, se retrouverait dépourvue de répondant face à elle, la Princesse des Glaces timide et réservée ? Personne sans doute, dans l'intimité la personnalité des gens peut changer du tout au tout. Mais elle ne voulait pas que la brune perde ses moyens maintenant. Elle attrapa le menton de la présidente pour la forcer à quitter son abdomen des yeux et regarder les siens.

« Shizuru, reste avec moi tu veux bien. Je serais vexée que tu te perde dans tes rêveries alors que je suis juste ici, devant toi. Ne suis-je pas plus intéressante que la Natsuki de tes fantasmes ? »

Oh si, bien sur que si ! La belle Shizuru ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, si seulement sa louve pouvait rester comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle étaient seules. Son tempérament et son audace affolaient tout en elle. Elle se perdait complètement dans ce tourbillon de sentiment qui l'accablait. Sa convoitise pour la jeune femme en face d'elle lui faisait perdre pieds. Natsuki était affolante, extrêmement perturbante et très excitante.

« Lève toi. »

Un ordre cette fois ? La belle Shizuru ne se fit pas prier, elle se leva et se retrouva de nouveau assez proche de la louve pour sentir sa chaleur et son parfum qui lui faisaient perdre la tête. Elle était presque nue avec pour unique vêtement une simple culotte en dentelle mauve et violette, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa compagne. Sans la toucher, Natsuki se pencha vers l'oreille de la présidente.

« Tu es presque nue et moi, encore habillée. Tu ne trouve pas la situation un peu injuste ? »

Natsuki l'invitait-elle à la dévêtir complètement ? Elle n'était pas en train de rêver au moins ? Sans répondre, la brune agrippa les hanches de son tendre amour et enfouis sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle inspira fortement pour sentir l'odeur de sa belle, un mélange de rose et d'excitation. Elle voulait tout retirer mais pouvait-elle vraiment le faire ? Shizuru en était incertaine, elle dominait toujours dans ses fantasmes, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Natsuki lui demande de le faire parce qu'elle le faisait d'instinct. Mais à l'heure actuelle, c'est comme si elle avait perdue toute son assurance et que Nastuki l'avait absorbée.

« Vas-y, je ne bougerais pas d'un centimètre. »

Sa voix était douce et encourageante, un remontant dont Shizuru avait besoin. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, elle souleva tout ce qui était encore entre elle et le cœur de Natsuki. Ne lui laissant qu'un soutien-gorge noire à dentelle sur la peau, le même que celui qui la narguait depuis le terrain de sport. La brune se permis d'embrasser la femme sous ses doigts, ne pouvant se passer de ses lèvres. Il faut dire que la rebelle embrassait divinement bien, trop bien pour une soit disant première fois. Malgré son excitation, une pointe de jalousie commençait à se faire ressentir. Natsuki avait-elle pratiqué avec quelqu'un d'autre ?! Non, impossible, n'est-ce pas … ?

« Arrête de penser et embrasse-moi. »

Un grognement mécontent qui ramena vite la présidente sur terre, la rebelle avait probablement sentit sa belle se laisser distraire par des pensées inutiles. Shizuru ne devait pas penser, juste agir selon ses envies. Mais la brune ne comprenait visiblement pas le message, ce qui obligeait la louve à dominer pour être sûr qu'elle ne pense à rien d'autre. Elle se montra particulièrement vorace, ne laissant pas le choix à la présidente qui retourna le baiser avec la même passion. Ô déesse, que Natsuki pouvait être … aucun mots n'étaient assez bien pour la décrire dans son état actuel. Ce qui était sûr par contre, c'est que pour rien au monde ce moment ne devrait s'arrêter. Il était tout simplement trop parfait pour finir dans l'immédiat. Shizuru se noyait dans les sensations de plaisir, son esprit commençait lentement à s'effacer pour laisser place à la vrai Shizuru. Celle qui laissait parler ses désirs et qui faisait tout pour obtenir gain de cause. Si Natsuki devait montrer son coté animal alors Shizuru devrait en faire de même et lui laisser voir la plus sombre de sa personnalité : la perverse ultime ? Non, juste une femme aux envies trop longtemps refoulées et aux fantasmes multiples qui ne concernait qu'une seule personne : elle. La présidente ne devait pas s'en cacher, pas quand elle était seule avec l'objet de ses fantasmes. Au contraire, ce moment était idéal pour qu'elle se laisse aller. La louve en Natsuki voulait le voir de ses yeux et surtout l'entendre, entendre la fabuleuse et parfaite étudiante se libérer entre ses doigts. Qu'elle lui montre un spectacle qu'elle seule avait le droit de voir, elle voulait briser son masque de perfection et l'admirer sous son vrai jour. Une envie de plus en plus urgente, qui se ressentait dans leur baiser.

Shizuru retira la jupe de sa belle, qui s'empressa de la jeter au loin avec son pied. Ses mains baladeuses couraient déjà dans le dos tendu de la rebelle, ses muscles se contractant automatiquement sous ses doigts. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait, brisant le contact avec les lèvres qui la dévoraient pour avoir une meilleure vue. La dentelle noire glissait paresseusement sur la peau de Natsuki, laissant entrevoir peu à peu, une poitrine dessinée par le plus grand des artistes. Les formes de la louve étaient tout à fait à son goût, une aphrodite venue du ciel. La présidente en avait le souffle coupé, le corps sous ses doigts était parfait. Les heures de sports avaient eu raison de sa silhouette, jamais dans ses souvenirs elle n'avait vu les courbes de sa belle d'aussi prêt et si bien formées. Un ravissement pour les yeux, à n'en pas douter. Natsuki n'était plus une petite fille, s'était une femme magnifique. Raison de plus pour elle d'en garder le plus de souvenirs possible, qui sait quand l'occasion se représenterait. La rebelle retira son soutien-gorge qui retrouva le reste de ses vêtements sur le sol, elle était enfin au même niveau que la présidente. A part leurs culottes respectives, il ne leur restait plus que leurs chaussettes, que Natsuki ne tarda pas à retirer pour sa part. Shizuru allait bientôt suivre, la rebelle avait déjà prévue quelque chose pour ça. Elle se pencha sur les lèvres appétissantes de la brune et ferma les yeux, puis s'attarda sur ses joues, le long de sa mâchoire, sur ses épaules, sa poitrine, son ventre jusqu'à arriver aux limites fixées par le seul sous-vêtement qui restait sur le corps de sa jolie brune. Elle leva un œil attentif et se félicita, Shizuru avait les yeux fermés, ses mains dans ses cheveux couleur ébène, totalement absorbée dans la sensation de bien être pour prêter attention à ce qu'elle faisait. L'occasion rêver pour la louve de ramasser discrètement la cravate rouge étalée sur le sol. Enfin en possession de ce qu'elle voulait, Natsuki remonta en suivant le même chemin, ses mains s'attardant sur le derrière des cuisses de la brune, glissant lentement ses doigts sur ses fesses. Un contact bien trop léger pour être apprécié pleinement, mais le véritable objectif de la louve ne se trouvait pas ici. Elle approcha ses lèvres et soupira dans son oreille. Un geste qui déclencha une marrée de frissons sur la peau nue de Shizuru, Une sensation très agréable pour les deux.

« Garde les yeux fermés et touche moi Shizuru. »

La voix rauque de Natsuki dans son oreille était un supplice, mais rien de méchant par rapport à sa demande.

« Je vais te guider et si tu triche, j'arrête tout. »

Un avertissement qui ne fallait pas prendre à la légère, la brune ne voulait absolument pas que son tête à tête avec le corps exposé de Natsuki se termine. Cravate en bouche, la rebelle guida les mains de sa belle sur sa peau. Elle sentait la chair légèrement collante par la transpiration sous ses doigts, puis deux formes se dressant sous sa paume. Shizuru frémis, elle était sur la poitrine de sa louve qui gémis en réponse. Quelle agréable torture, ne rien voir et pourtant tout sentir. Natsuki se sentait fondre sous les doigts agiles de la brune, chacun de ses touchers la faisaient frissonner de plaisir. Elle savait que sa belle ne trichait pas et en profita pour la faire languir un peu. Elle continua de guidée les mains tremblantes d'excitation le long de son ventre et s'arrêta, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. La présidente sentait ses jambes trembler, ses mains étaient sur le bord en dentelle, ses doigts étaient déjà en train de s'infiltrer discrètement à l'intérieur mais Natsuki ne l'entendait pas de la même façon. Avant que la brune n'aille trop loin, elle ligota ses poignets avec la cravate. Shizuru ne s'y attendait pas et ouvris brusquement les yeux pour constater que ses deux mains, prêtent à franchir la limite, étaient maintenant liées. La rebelle avait réussi à la distraire suffisamment pour qu'elle se laisse avoir. Pourquoi pas ? L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire, elle en souriait.

« Et maintenant, Natsuki. »

Le ton dans la voix de Shizuru excitait l'animal, pas de taquinerie, pas de pitié, juste l'envie. Un désir primaire que tout être cache au fond de lui. La louve était satisfaite et poussa doucement le corps de la brune sur le lit. Celle-ci attendait, les mains au dessus de la tête, le regard avide et impatient, une image imprimée à vie dans son esprit qui réveilla des sensations étranges entre ses cuisses. Natsuki était excitée, au plus haut point. Elle se délecta quelques secondes de plus de cette vue unique que lui offrait la brune avant de s'agenouiller sur le sol, entre ses jambes nues. Elle lui retira ses chaussettes et leva sa jambe droite, caressant de ses lèvres délicates la peau exposée en remontant vers son entre-jambe avec une lenteur exaspérante. Un geste qui laissait déjà la brune haletante et gémissante, sachant bien ce qui l'attendait ensuite. Natsuki savait se faire désirer, un comportement tout à fait naturel uniquement basé sur ses envies. Au diable l'inexpérience, l'art de faire l'amour se reposait seulement sur la capacité à satisfaire les envies de l'autre. Un bon partenaire se reconnaît sur son écoute attentive, un corps parle il suffit de le laisser s'exprimer et vous guider. Les lèvres de la rebelle étaient déjà à la limite entre la fin d'une peau douce et délicate et le tissu mauve qui devenait de plus en plus sombre. Un spectacle qui ne manquait pas de la faire sourire, elle était totalement sous le charme.

« On dirais bien que je vais devoir m'occuper de ça aussi, hum ? »

La voix suave et pleine de sous-entendus faisait rougir Shizuru, elle voulait fermer les cuisses mais ne le pouvait pas. Elle voulait que Natsuki s'occupe de cette partie là depuis le début. Fermant les yeux, la louve se pencha un peu plus et huma doucement l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Un parfum qui augmentait considérablement son excitation. Ne voulant pas se laisser impressionner pour si peu, Shizuru frotta sa cuisse contre la joue de Natsuki et l'invita silencieusement à s'occuper d'elle. Une invitation que la rebelle ne pouvait pas ignorer, elle n'aimait pas faire les choses à moitié. Elle souleva la deuxième jambe de la présidente et l'invita à se reposer sur ses épaules. Une main sur la cuisse et l'autre bras posé sur le ventre de sa déesse, Natsuki se pencha un peu plus vers la tache sombre qui continuait de s'agrandir sur le tissu mauve.

« Soit rassurée, je vais m'appliquer à te faire comprendre à quel point tu me fait perdre l'esprit Shizuru. »

Sans un mot de plus, sa bouche recouvrait entièrement la zone la plus sensible chez la brune. Le corps de celle-ci se mit à vibrer au contact, lui arrachant un long et doux gémissement de plaisir. Elle avait tellement attendu et redoutée ce moment, qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler le balancement de son bassin. Ses hanches se mouvaient contre la bouche de la louve qui aspirait le tout, accablée par le goût de Shizuru. La brune allait devenir folle, les préquelles de son orgasme ne l'avait pas tout à fait quittée mais il lui en faudrait plus pour venir maintenant. Natsuki ne faisait que taquiner son bourgeon déjà sensible, allant même jusqu'à le caresser au travers du tissu avec sa langue. Une sensation nouvelle qui la faisait trembler d'excitation, elle en voulait plus. Se mordant la lèvre pour calmer ses gémissements, Shizuru resserra son emprise autour de Natsuki et l'attira encore plus prés. La rebelle ne bronchait pas, elle gémissait de plaisir, se délectant toujours plus de ce goût merveilleux qui agressait ses sens mais la culotte de la brune devenait gênante, si elle voulait plus de saveur il fallait se rendre à la source. Sans attendre, elle retira le tissu et le jeta, retournant aussitôt à son occupation. Faire plaisir à la présidente était maintenant son seul objectif, la faire gémir autant que possible et l'entendre exiger d'elle les moins avouables de ses désirs. Mais les hanches incontrôlables de sa partenaire ne lui rendaient pas la tâche facile, elle grogna et bloquait leurs mouvements désordonnés avec son bras toujours posé sur le ventre de la brune. Shizuru n'était plus maîtresse de son corps et peinait à contrôler ses propres sons de plaisir. S'était trop soudain, trop intense et accablant, son corps allait bientôt la trahir même si elle ne le voulait pas. La langue de Natsuki entre ses lèvres et sur son petit paquet de nerfs la rendait folle. Une vrai louve en action, elle léchait, mordillait et suçait le moindre morceau de peau dans sa bouche. La tension était trop grande et Natsuki, trop appliquée dans sa tâche pour lui laisser la moindre chance de savourer d'avantage. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, sa tête tournait et les vagues de plaisir étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Elle essayait de fermer les cuisses mais Natsuki la bloquait, perdue dans son propre monde et trop occupée à la savourer. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, les mots ne sortaient pas, tout semblait brouillés autour d'elle et dans sa tête. Son corps tremblait de plus en plus, son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine, elle allait bientôt se lâcher dans la bouche de son amante. Ô Dieux et Déesses du plaisir, Natsuki était tout simplement divine ! Prise de panique par un orgasme imminent et non désiré, la belle Shizuru rassembla ses dernières forces pour enfoncer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Natsuki et la prévenir de son orgasme à venir.

« N-Na .. u-ki .. Je v- … Je vais bientôt .. ah ! »

Jamais elle n'aurait cru faire ça et pourtant, arrêter Natsuki était une tâche ingrate. Mais elle ne voulait pas se libérer comme ça, toute chose doivent être faites dans les règles de l'art. Surtout dans ce domaine, s'était sa première fois avec elle en plus.

« Natsuki arrête ! »

Interpellée, la rebelle s'arrêta brusquement et leva la tête vers la brune. Shizuru avait le souffle court, ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de sa louve la faisait tressaillir. Elle ressemblait à un animal sauvage soudainement interrompu pendant son repas. Elle se lécha les lèvres avec satisfaction et se leva. La brune était quelque peu soulagée d'avoir réussi à stopper sa louve mais quelque chose dans les yeux de cette dernière lui disait qu'elle était loin d'en avoir terminé. La rebelle retira la dernière barrière qui se dressait entre elle et la peau de la brune. Seulement éclairer par une lumière tamisée, le corps de Natsuki se dévoilait dans toute sa gloire. Shizuru était complètement hypnotisée par la scène. Tel le prédateur qui s'apprête à dévorer sa proie, la rebelle se faufila au dessus de la présidente, qui passa ses bras et ses mains liées autour de son cou. Mais elles manquaient cruellement de place pour étendre leurs jambes maintenant.

« Je vais t'aider, appuie toi sur moi. »

Même perdue dans les abysses profondes du plaisir, Natsuki savait rester tendre et attentive à ses besoins. Elle enroula un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à remonter sur le lit. Une fois correctement installées, la rebelle se glissa sans peine entre les cuisses de sa présidente avant de se coucher complètement sur elle. Leurs corps étaient enfin nus l'un contre l'autre, une sensation électrisante pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Prête à continuer leur danse hypnotique, Natsuki réussis à faufiler ses mains sous l'oreiller et tira sur la cravate pour que leurs mains se rejoignent. La tenant fermement, la louve encra son regard dans celui de la brune et commença à remuer lentement des hanches entre ses cuisses, ne la quittant jamais des yeux. Pour Shizuru, la torture recommençait. Les tensions qui s'étaient calmées, l'agressaient de plus belle. Leurs deux corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, les faisant gémir et haleter à chaque coup de reins. La pression se faisait plus forte, le contact plus intime. Natsuki ne pouvait pas quitter Shizuru des yeux, la voir se tortiller, les lèvres entrouvertes en laissant sortir des bruits tout aussi excitants que la sensation humide entre leurs cuisses était tout bonnement incroyable.

« Je veux t'entendre Shizuru, laisse moi t'entendre me dire tout ce que ton cœur garde pour lui. »

Plus qu'un ordre ou une invitation, la requête de Natsuki était loin d'être inaccessible. Tout son être était prêt à entendre ce que Shizuru avait à lui dire et à y répondre favorablement. Mais sa belle ne pouvait plus penser ou dire des phrases cohérentes, l'extase était à sa porte. Natsuki ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, sa propre excitation l'emportait toujours plus loin dans les affres du plaisir. Elle n'imaginait pas que les sensations l'accableraient à ce point, elle était effrayée par son audace et ses propres actions. Faire l'amour à Shizuru et avec Shizuru l'avait toujours un peu angoissée, sachant très bien l'animal qu'elle pouvait être une fois excitée. Mais Shizuru ne pouvait pas le savoir et elle n'avait pas prévue qu'elle fasse ressortir son coté le plus sombre et bestial. Même si elle s'excusait plus tard, elle ne voulait pas être trop rude ou exigeante avec elle, bien qu'elle ne le fasse pas exprès. La sensation de Shizuru entre ses cuisses lui faisait perdre la tête, elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, se collant toujours plus, alternant entre douces caresses et coup de reins exigeant. La brune non plus n'en pouvait plus, sa tête allait exploser, son cœur allait bientôt lâcher à battre aussi vite. Son sang ne faisait qu'un tour dans ses veines, elle avait horriblement chaud bien que sa peau frissonnait. Elle était recouverte de sueur, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à la louve qui lui léchait la joue puis le cou. Mais la brune ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle lui morde l'épaule pour taire ses gémissements de plus en plus rauque. La douleur fut vite remplacée par une nouvelle vague de plaisir, jamais elle n'avait imaginé Natsuki comme ça. Elle était complètement dominée et soumise par la louve. Celle-ci réclamait ses lèvres, les dévorant avec appétit. Le baiser était à couper le souffle, Shizuru avait du mal à suivre en raison de ses nombreuses démonstrations vocales de plaisir. Le déhanchement effréné de Natsuki n'avait plus rien de doux, il était exigeant et brutal, lui arrachant des râles bruyants. La brune allait s'évanouir à coup sûr, le manque d'air et l'excitation étaient en train de la tuer. La tension dans son bas ventre était à son comble, Natsuki devait s'en occuper et vite. Elle semblait d'ailleurs l'avoir compris, elle libéra les mains de la brune qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou. La louve déplaça légèrement son corps sur la gauche, glissant sa main droite sur le ventre de la brune tandis ce que l'autre lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé, Shizuru était prête depuis longtemps et Natsuki voulait lui donner satisfaction. La cadence repris de plus belle, la tête de la louve nichée dans le cou de la brune, ses doigts frottaient habilement là où il le fallait. La présidente n'avait plus que le nom de son amante à la bouche. Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki, encore et toujours Natsuki. Le cœur de cette dernière bondissait de joie, entendre Shizuru répéter son nom en gémissant lui donnait le tournis. Mais la brune n'avait pas oublié de récompenser les efforts de sa compagne au risque de la distraire, elle glissa lentement sa jambe entre les cuisses de la louve et l'incitait à avoir autant de plaisir qu'elle. Une demande tout de suite récompensée par une humidité familière s'écoulant sur sa peau. Natsuki était aussi excitée qu'elle mais ne se laissait pas dérouter pour autant. Shizuru était prête, ses hanches se balançaient en rythme contre sa main.

« Je t'aime Shizuru, je t'aime tellement. »

Des mots plein d'amour susurrés dans son oreille pendant l'acte le plus intime qu'un couple puisse avoir. Une déclaration endiablée et pleine de passion au cours d'une activité qui l'était tout autant. Le cœur de Shizuru allait se déchirer de bonheur mais elle ressentis une vive douleur à la place. Natsuki avait profité de son inattention pour envahir son intimité avec ses doigts, qui n'avaient pas arrêter leur vas et viens depuis. Le corps de la brune se cambrait dans l'extase qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle. La louve se donnait du plaisir sur sa cuisse et le lui en donnait aussi, l'apogée était proche. La rebelle pouvait le sentir, la tension entre ses cuisses lui faisait frotter plus fort contre la cuisse de la brune qui ne contrôlait plus ni son corps, ni sa voix. Ses doigts étaient couvert d'un liquide chaud et légèrement collant qui s'écoulait abondamment.

« Na.. -suki ... -suki … Oh -suki … mon dieu, Natsuki ! »

Les spasmes réguliers et les vagues de plaisir dans le corps de Shizuru étaient insupportables. Son ange enfonçait ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns et frottait de nouveau son centre bouillonnant avec son pouce. Leurs corps tremblaient ensembles, collés l'un contre l'autre. Shizuru était au bord de l'orgasme, ses mains agrippaient fermement la tête logée dans le creux de son cou. Elle voulait tellement toucher la peau de celle qui lui donnait tant de plaisir.

« Libère moi. »

La brune n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle touche Natsuki avant de se libérer complètement. La rebelle aurait bien voulu mais avec une main, la tâche n'était pas des plus facile.

« Natsuki. »

L'urgence dans la voix de sa déesse ne l'aidait pas beaucoup non plus, elle grogna avant de libérer la brune de son emprise. Les bras enfin libres, elle les enroula automatiquement autour de Natsuki qui continuait à lui procurer satisfaction.

« Touche moi Shizuru. »

Ses mains glissèrent sur les fesses de la louve, l'aidant à se frotter d'avantage contre sa cuisse. Les gémissements furent vite remplacer par des cris d'extase pure. Collées l'une à l'autre, Shizuru et Natsuki s'offraient ce plaisir qu'elles avaient trop longtemps laissé de coté. Le rythme de la louve était à son paroxysme, les hanches de Shizuru la suivant sans broncher. Natsuki était au bord de la délivrance et espérait ne pas être la seule. Encore quelques coups de reins et tout son corps serait libre de cette tension insupportable.

« Sh-Shi- … 'zuru ! Je cro- … qu- ... je va- … »

La respiration en loque, la pauvre Natsuki n'arrivait plus à coordonner ses mouvements. Il lui devenait presque impossible de faire grimper la brune et son propre plaisir en même temps. Mais heureusement pour elle, sa compagne semblait l'avoir compris et glissa habilement sa main entre ses cuisses, notant au passage à quel point Natsuki était tendu. La belle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Shizuru imite ses actions, accablée par la douleur soudaine de cette intrusion. Mais le plaisir était tel que chacune en oubliait rapidement la désagréable sensation d'une première fois. La rebelle allait bientôt lâcher prise, les doigts de Shizuru en elle lui arrachaient des cris qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas de laisser sortir un jour. Le rythme était féroce et toujours plus exigeant, chacune pouvait sentir le corps de l'autre se resserrer entre leurs doigts.

« J-Je .. v- .. au-aussi … 'suki ! »

Dans un dernier effort, les deux amantes se donnèrent ce que chacune attendaient de l'autre. Leurs corps s'étaient raidit d'un seul coup, exprimant leur plaisir d'un cris rauque et étouffé par un baiser langoureux. Vidées de toute énergie, chacune se retira pour libérer l'autre de son emprise. Natsuki ne pouvait plus bouger et resta allongée sur le corps encore tremblant sous sa peau. Elles collaient, suaient mais ne s'en préoccupaient pas, elles venaient de se montrer l'amour qu'elles éprouvaient. Enfin, pas tout à fait …

« Je t'aime, 'suki. »

Ce nouveau surnom semblait tout à fait lui convenir, surtout si sa compagne l'utilisait pendant leurs ébats. A cette pensée, un sourire heureux et satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. Bercée dans l'étreinte réconfortante de la brune, Natsuki commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

« Hm 'suki, la louve en toi est particulièrement ... »

Shizuru ne trouvait pas ses mots, sa peau frissonnait encore aux souvenirs agréable de Natsuki la dominant. Et de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas en dire d'avantage, la main de la rebelle couvrait sa bouche.

« Shh, je ne veux rien entendre. »

Le rire doux et affectueux de la brune était contagieux, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la rejoindre. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, la lueur dans le regard de la louve n'avait pas encore disparut et l'excitation de Shizuru non plus. Celle-ci semblait s'enflammer de l'intérieur, le brasier de la passion était encore chaud.

« A mon tour, 'suki ? »

L'anticipation faisait vibrer le corps de la louve qui se retrouva rapidement dominée par la brune. Shizuru emprisonna les lèvres de Natsuki contre les siennes, le baiser était doux et lent mais loin d'être innocent. La présidente se redressa et commença une danse sensuelle et envoûtante, à califourchon sur le ventre de la rebelle qui était complètement hypnotisée. Le tango n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter, au grand dam des voisines de chambres qui n'en pouvaient plus de l'entendre.


End file.
